


神经病泥塑文学

by Vergessen



Category: NCT
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 18:56:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18971074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vergessen/pseuds/Vergessen
Summary: 如题 注意避雷。发出来挨骂的，小学生文笔。为什么没有pjs呢，因为胸和身材成正比的情况下，我写pjs一定是个大胸美女，但是我不想泥他，就这样。再说，未成年小孩谈什么恋爱。





	神经病泥塑文学

**Author's Note:**

> 如题 注意避雷。  
> 发出来挨骂的，小学生文笔。
> 
> 为什么没有pjs呢，因为胸和身材成正比的情况下，我写pjs一定是个大胸美女，但是我不想泥他，就这样。  
> 再说，未成年小孩谈什么恋爱。

李糯接到家里电话的时候，她刚点的烟还没抽两口，罗娜娜约她来夜店喝酒，实际上则是来跟她炫耀男人。刚刚送走第三波上来搭讪的人，李糯挑眉冲着罗娜娜扬了扬下巴：“不是说不打算再找男人了吗，不喜欢还笑这么漂亮，小心到时候醉倒路边被他们捡尸。”话还没说完转眼就是一通家里电话过来，喊她回家拍个劳什子的全家福。

“呵，你们真是好兴致，我倒第一次知道李家原来还缺我这么个人哦。”李糯暴躁的猛吸了一口烟，呛得她眼角都有些湿润，听着奶奶在那边絮絮叨叨一大堆，讽笑了一声。她实在是没有心情去见那个女人和她儿子，跟别说和这俩玩意拍什么全家福。

“地址发我，到点了我自己会来。”

李糯不耐烦的卡了电话，罗娜娜在一边端着酒杯看得饶有兴致，几乎把看戏两个大字写在脸上。

“你家事真多诶”罗娜娜笑嘻嘻的凑到李糯耳朵旁，柔软而红艳的嘴唇几乎要把李糯的耳垂包裹住。这女人偏爱烈酒，浓郁酒气让没喝酒的李糯也有些微醺“我给你说，就刚刚那一波里面那个打头的，一看就不是自愿过来搭讪的，十有八九是玩什么游戏输了。啧，你看那脸红的，不过真的挺不错诶我有点想钓他。”

用脚趾头也能猜到，罗娜娜这精虫上脑的玩意嘴里能说出来的不错指的是什么，李糯弹了弹烟，方才呼出的烟雾缭绕在她和罗娜娜的脸侧：“你前两天不是还对着那个什么X校的学生会会长，那个什么马克哥哥长哥哥短的吗。怎么，你又打算换一个？”

“人生总是充满挑战”罗娜娜拍了拍李糯的肩膀，超短裙下白花花的长腿直接大剌剌的搭上李糯大腿“我估摸着他是个体育生，你看那个肌肉，我好他妈想做爱的时候在床上被他扯着腿抓回来。”

李糯眉心突突的跳，觉得当这女人的床伴应该是真挺上头，罗娜娜软的不像话，平日里和自己打闹的时候就像条水蛇一般，到了床上恐怕更变本加厉。她还是没说什么，摇摇头叹了口气，摁住罗娜娜超短裙快翘起来的边缘，抽出被压迫的双腿起身“老太太要催了，别玩太过火。”

罗娜娜回了她一个飞吻。

一到场，李糯就和一团红色的玩意一起被塞进更衣室，顺便被迫承受了一段大肆评论自己衣着如何如何的讲演洗礼。

抖开那团红色的玩意，李糯几乎被气得笑出声“你们是打算和十八线艳星合照呢还是说你们把那个女人的衣服塞给我了？这个胸围，亏你们选得出来。”她一脚踹开更衣室的门出去，一身黑在他们喜庆的颜色里格格不入得活像个服丧的。

那个女人的儿子唯唯诺诺的站在哪里垂着头不知道在想什么，李糯最看不惯他那副样子，往他旁边一站嗤了声：“要拍赶紧拍，别耽误我时间。”

“李糯，你怎么说话的？”

瞥了眼从来没管过自己的父亲，李糯觉得好笑的很，嘴里也说不出什么好话。

“是是是，人小少爷爹妈教得好，我没爹疼没妈爱的，就一外边的泼妇，您喊我回来作什呢？没听我顶您两下全身难受？”

身边的黄仁俊过了两年一点长进都没有，当年还没有窜高被自己仗着身高嘲笑的小男孩，现在长得比自己高了不少，却还是想当年一样活像只受惊的猫。

“好学生，姐姐又不会吃了你，有必要这么怕我？”

她笑眯眯的凑上前去，黄仁俊就急忙向后退，视线在空中无目的的飘荡，就是不敢把视线放在李糯身上，最后干脆低下头来盯着自己皮鞋看。

在心中骂了句没意思，李糯拉着张脸一把搂过黄仁俊的肩膀，没好气的冲着那群凑在一起不知道在干啥的人吼“拍不拍，不拍我先走了。”

黄仁俊抿着嘴角，感觉自己的耳根应该红炸了，李糯的胸几乎要把把自己的手臂挤废，可这种话要说出来实在太艰难。

如果给他一个解放双手的机会，他第一个要做的就是给李东淑发简讯分享自己要爆炸的心情。

李东淑何许人也？黄仁俊还没搬出那个肮脏而狭隘的出租屋的时候，她就住在自己对门，年纪小时还没看出来，如今看真是生了副好皮相。虽然长得黑了点，但要数勾人，追她的人从操场东头排到西头，原因不言而喻。

和黄仁俊不同，李东淑像个无时不刻散发着光亮的小太阳，她似乎想要什么就敢追逐什么。比如说为了追学生会的李会长，只是因为听说对方喜欢这一挂的，做了个红发大波浪。

当然，听到原由的黄仁俊只想杵着她的脑袋让她看看李大会长的前女友胸的size，根本不指望这死丫头能凭借她胸前的跑马场追到——没被处分都算是万幸。

李东淑当初听说了自己喜欢上了李糯的时候，指着自己鼻子大骂了一句傻逼。

是挺傻逼的，黄仁俊想。

当年明明是害怕的，怎么会喜欢上呢。

所以她也一定不会猜到，自己躲闪的眼神背后是害怕被窥见的，本不该萌生的爱意吧。


End file.
